


My Heart Over-Pours

by fallsouthwinter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery Owner Cassian, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shop Owner Bodhi, Dog K-2SO, Human K-2SO, It makes sense in context I swear, M/M, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Mutual Pining, Tea, bruised tea leaves, hey look it's autumn in my fic, nosy employees, rude customers, what are the odds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: All Bodhi wanted was to run his little coffee shop, expand his collection of mugs, and make it through another customer that thought they knew everything. The last thing he needed was to fall for the cute baker that seemed to live off of hot chocolate and marshmallows.





	My Heart Over-Pours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedbears/gifts).



> Months ago wingedbears requested a coffee shop au based off [[this moodboard](https://wingedbears.tumblr.com/post/163498949093/coffee-shop-au-bodhi-and-jyn-work-in-a-london)] she made, and it's finally here!
> 
> Huge thank you to misskatieleigh for her beta work (and help with the title and summary), and to yellowhalcyon for fielding my questions :)

"I'd like a macchiato, please."

"Okay, are you wanting an actual macchiato or a Starbucks macchiato?" Jyn asked.

The woman at the counter, tawny skinned with an Irish accent and wearing a coat that should have been far too warm for the weather, blinked at Jyn in confusion. "Wait, what's the difference?"

Bodhi and Jyn had only owned the coffee shop for a year, and Bodhi hoped he wasn't being overly optimistic in thinking they might make it past the second one, if the slowly growing crowd of regulars and crazy busy Mondays were anything to go by.

The coffee shop wasn't large by any means, but it was nice in a certain way, with the requisite original brick walls covered with watercolor paintings of Bodhi's, and high ceilings. The upside to the high ceilings was the feeling of roominess in the otherwise small shop. The downside was the fact that you needed a ladder or possibly scaffolding to reach even the second-most shelf, never mind attempting to change a light.

The shelves were packed with whole bean coffees and loose leaf teas, cups hanging off to the side or sharing shelf space with far too many tea sets, but all arranged by use. Cups for lattes and espresso were stacked neatly next to the espresso machine, which looked like it was taken directly from a steampunk catalog, what with its array of copper and brass fittings, prominently displayed pressure gauge, and completely unnecessary eagle adorning the top. Counter space that might have been taken up by a larger machine was shared by grinders, French presses, and a few over-pour pots and their accompanying gooseneck kettles. The back room was mostly set aside for food prep, with their stunning offerings of anything that didn't directly involve too much in the way of "stove" or "oven". At the very least, Bodhi's latte art was improving by leaps and bounds from the daily practice.

"Is that Saturn?" Jyn asked as she started pulling shots for a regular macchiato. "Nice."

Bodhi grinned at Jyn. "Yes, thank you," he replied as he set the drink on the counter. "Mocha latte!" he yelled, just as the door opened and Cassian walked in.

Cassian started coming in about a week after they first opened shop, standing outside the door before they opened for the day, and nearly every single day since. Bodhi only knew a few things about the guy: a) he was always picking up coffee for himself and his employees b) he was the one who drank the hot chocolate with the absurd amount of whipped cream or marshmallows (marshmallows seemed to herald a bad day), c) he wore the softest looking jumpers (like today), even during summer sometimes, and d) Bodhi had the worst crush than he'd had on anyone in a long while. It was only after Bodhi finally found the courage to make a bit of small talk (which somehow became an hour long conversation), that Bodhi found out Cassian's name, that he owned a bakery, and that it was absolutely possible for crushes to get worse. Speaking of which...

"You're later than usual this morning," Bodhi said, leaning against the woefully empty pastry case. “Even for a Monday.”

"Wedding cake," Cassian explained, leaning against the other side of the case. "Five tiers, went out at eight. I completely forgot about it until I went into work this morning."

“Ugh, that sounds rough. Hot chocolate with marshmallows, then?”

“Of course.” Cassian tugged a piece of paper out of his jumper-hoodie hybrid. "I think we need caffeine now more than ever."

"Just out of curiousity," Bodhi started, letting his chin rest on his hand. "Do you always get hot chocolate or do you get something else occasionally?"

"I never get coffee at shops." Cassian leaned forward conspiratorially, which prompted Bodhi to do the same. "Maybe if you start serving café de olla."

"Café de olla?" Bodhi repeated, voice low. He could smell something like sugar wafting off Cassian, and if he reached out just a little bit he'd be able to see what that jumper felt like. Bodhi kept his hands where they were.

"Cinnamon coffee. I do make it at home, but my pot broke when I moved and it doesn't taste the same made in a French press."

"Kind of one of those things you don't realize you'd miss until it isn't there?"

Cassian looked up at Bodhi, a smile playing around his lips. "Yes, exactly." He finally handed the list of drinks to Bodhi, but Jyn stepped in and snatched the paper out of his hand before Bodhi could take it.

"I'll take care of it, you two can keep hob-knobbing."

"Hey, I don't know if this is a good time to ask, but I wanted to ask about your bakery," Bodhi continued, ignoring Jyn. Cassian gave him a curious look. "Do you sell to other businesses?"

"I don't, but I haven't been asked yet. Mostly just deliveries for functions. Are you asking in regard to your empty pastry case?" Cassian asked, tapping on the glass.

"Yeah. The shop we were buying them from closed down without any warning the other day-"

"Who keeps getting lattes with the honeycomb?" Jyn interrupted suddenly. "I'd like to have a few words with whoever keeps getting those."

"Why do you care?" Cassian asked promptly.

"I think she got offended by the peach-honeycomb combination last time," Bodhi replied.

"It's technically honey flavor, isn't it?"

Jyn lifted the bottle off the counter and held it out. "You want to try it and see?"

"No, no thank you." Shaking his head, Cassian pulled out his wallet and redirected his attention back to Bodhi. "If you're looking for a place to get pastries from, you should definitely call." Cassian said as he pulled out a business card and handing it over to Bodhi. "Or come in."

"Life Is Sweet - Bakery and Patisserie?" Bodhi read, seeing Cassian's title as owner hovering over a phone number in the corner. Bodhi tapped the business card on the case. He had an idea of what he wanted, but he wasn't about to say anything like 'Do you come with the pastries?' "All right. I should go there anyway, I haven't been yet."

"I know," Cassian replied, and there was something about the way Cassian said it that had Bodhi pausing. Wondering if maybe-

Jyn broke the moment, setting Cassian's drinks on the counter. "All right, one large green chai, one medium earl grey, hot, one small cappuccino, one medium latte with caramel and honeycomb of all things, and one medium hot chocolate with as many marshmallows as possible."

"Thank you." Cassian opened his wallet back up and pulled out his usual amount, handing the 25£ to Bodhi before picking up the drink carrier. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When Cassian left, Bodhi looked back down at the card, barely noticing when Jyn leaned on the case next to him. "That was hard to watch."

Bodhi looked at her, dreading to know why she felt it necessary to say anything. "What?"

Jyn gave Bodhi a tired look. "From what I saw, I'm more surprised you two didn't start making out over the counter. I guess at least he didn't try to shake your hand again, you couldn’t get your hands steady for an hour afterwards and I’m crap at latte art.”

Bodhi hummed in response, barely listening to Jyn as he absently tapped the card on the counter, lost in thought. He snapped out of it when Jyn made an irritated noise at him and he pulled out his phone. "Have you heard of café de olla?"

"Not before Cassian mentioned it, no. You know," Jyn continued, making Bodhi drop his head in exasperation. "I would say it would be easier to draw a heart in his hot chocolate but he wouldn't see it under all that whipped cream and marshmallows."

"Draw a heart with the whipped cream," Udané, a regular who Bodhi thought looked a bit like Ama K. Abebrese with rainbow box braids, said as she approached the counter. She handed Jyn her empty cup. "Can I get another chai?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Morn-" Jyn paused in the doorway then let it shut behind her. "Bo, have you been here all night again?"

Bodhi looked up from his project, then over at the clock on the wall. Five a.m. almost on the dot. "Huh. Yeah."

Sighing, Jyn left her bag on one of the tables and walked over behind the counter, leaning over what Bodhi was just taking off boil on the hot plate. "It smells like coffee face-hugging a gingerbread man."

"Poetic."

"I get that from you. What is this?"

"Café de olla," Bodhi replied, shaking his head. "I've made a few batches from several different recipes, but since I've never had it before I don't know exactly how it's supposed to taste."

"That coffee Cassian mentioned the other day?" Jyn asked, settling her hands on her hips.

Bodhi nodded, pressing his fingers to tired eyes. "I figured it would be a nice ...nice thing to do."

"Uh huh. Have you _slept_?"

"The coffee wouldn't let me."

"How much have you had?"

Bodhi just looked at Jyn for a long moment before replying with: "Want to try a bit?"

Jyn shook her head. "Fine, but I don't know how much help I'll be."

Measuring out a small portion into an espresso cup, Bodhi handed it to Jyn, who smelled it before tasting it.

"Well?" he demanded after a moment.

"It smells like coffee that was brewed in the same room as an open cinnamon container, and it tastes like orange coffee. Emphasis on the coffee. And the orange. Lot of orange, almost overwhelms the coffee, which I admit I like about it." Jyn set her cup aside. "But I think I liked that a little better than other coffees I've had."

"You just said the orange overwhelmed the coffee."

"I know."

"Could you taste the cinnamon or clove at all?"

"There was clove in there?"

"You're right," Bodhi said, taking her cup and dumping it. "You _are_ no help."

"You know Bo," Jyn said as she watched Bodhi, "you could just tell Cassian you like him."

"Easier said than done," Bodhi replied as he rinsed the cups, perhaps a little harder than was necessary.

"Just tell him you'd like to rub your cheek on his jumpers while he whispers sweet baker nothings into your ear."

Bodhi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did I tell you that?"

"Beats me," Jyn replied, settling her chin on her hand. "But you should probably help me get this place ready to open before you start on your next experiment. Or go home and go to bed."

"Can't, coffee won't let me," Bodhi replied, shutting the water off.

"For which one?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

_I think Cassian was disappointed you weren't here today B)_

 

Bodhi turned the phone screen off and shoved it back into his bag, not deigning to answer. Just as well Jyn didn't know where he was right now, she'd have a field day knowing he had just walked up to Life is Sweet.

After helping Jyn set up shop for the day at the coffee shop, he had been essentially kicked out. _"Go home and go to bed,"_ Jyn told him at quarter to seven. _"If I can't handle a Friday morning opening by myself, then I have no business owning a coffee shop. Go. Go away."_

So Bodhi had done exactly that, and after a surprisingly refreshing sleep, decided it would be a good idea to try to look up where he might be able to find a clay pot before heading over to Life Is Sweet bakery. He already regretted that decision. Now, instead of feeling better after sleeping, he had a headache building behind his eyes and a feeling of frustration colored everything.

He navigated the few blocks up from the bus stop, finding Cassian's bakery easily. It was a corner shop in a older building, a white storefront with blue awnings with brick vaulting above it, and two older women were sitting in one of the windows, one, who was possibly South Asian with golden brown skin, who dressed like it was still summer, while the other looked oddly like vintage Cher wearing bright red Converse.

Bodhi paused, flexing his fingers on the strap of his messenger bag. He felt like he was about to jump out of his skin, wound so tight with anxiety over this. He was just going to a bakery and putting in an order for pastry for his business. Simple, right? Which was why he kept standing outside the shop staring at the sign advertising carrot cake for their daily special like it would give him an answer. He planned to try a pastry or something before dropping an entire business order on them, partially because it made sense, and partially because he felt less weird if he ate something there. Of course, there was always a risk that he wouldn't like anything and how would that go? _"Oh yes, I hated your pastries, wanna go on a date?"_ That would go well.

He was overthinking it, he knew he was. It was probably best to go in before he completely lost his nerve. Sucking in a deep breath, Bodhi threaded his way through the tables and entered the bakery.

The instant the door opened, Bodhi was hit with the smell of sugar and cinnamon, permeating the air and making Bodhi realize this was what Cassian smelled like every time he came into the coffee shop.

Front and center was the counter, currently unmanned, absolutely covered with pastries and sweets including cupcakes, scones, croissants, brownies, Gerbeaud slices, and several kinds of cookies and pan dulce. There was a chalkboard menu on the back wall with a list of cakes with prices per slice alongside a daily soup/salad/sandwich, and a chiller off to one side offering an assortment of sodas, water, milk, iced coffee and tea. Just underneath the menu board, blocked by the cases so Bodhi almost missed it, along with a display of licenses, was a diploma from Le Cordon Bleu with Cassian's name on it.

Across from the counter was the window seat where the two women were sitting, and it looked like there was a room off to the side with more seating. Bodhi wondered if the kitchen was back there and was debating whether or not to head back and see or just to stay rooted to the spot, when someone finally came out of the back,

"Hi," the bloke greeted him, his name tag declaring him to be Tonc. "What can I get you?"

"Uh, hey," Bodhi greeted, wiping his hands on his jeans. Sweaty palms, perfect. Just order a damn pastry. "Can I get one of the pain au chocolats?" he asked, tapping a nervous finger against the counter.

"Absolutely." Tonc pulled the pastry out of the case and handed it over the top on a small plate. "Drink to go with that?"

Bodhi selected a bottle of cold Starbucks coffee, every cell of his body screaming out in rejection as he did so but it was better than no coffee at all. Almost. At least everything was going smoothly, until he handed his bank card over to pay.

Taking his card, Tonc stared at it then looked up at Bodhi. " _You're_ Bodhi?"

Bodhi paused, confused. "I- Yes?"

"Hold on, just a sec." Barely remembering to ring up and hand Bodhi's card back to him, Tonc practically bolted out from behind the counter and back the way he came from. "Hey Captain!" he yelled, audible even from where Bodhi was still standing by the counter. "Coffee guy is here!"

Looking down at his pastry in confusion, Bodhi decided he better sit down for whatever was about to happen. And preferably away from the window, because he was pretty sure those two women had started whispering to each other after Tonc started yelling. He settled down at one of the tables next to the window, out of sight of the counter.

Any reservations he might have had about the pastries immediately flew out the window the instant Bodhi took a bite. He wasn't sure how they managed to make the pastry both flaky and soft - however, his soul may have left his body after taking a sip of the bottled coffee.

A minute later Cassian emerged from the back, face lighting up when he saw Bodhi, and nearly causing him to drop his pastry.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you in here so soon."

"Ah, yeah." Bodhi set his pastry very carefully on his plate. "I was going to take you up on your offer to order pastries for the coffee shop."

"Really? Hold on." Cassian dropped back behind the counter, digging something out from underneath the register. No sooner had Cassian sat down than the world's largest borzoi came wandering up from the back, placing his head on the table. Cassian sighed and gave the dog a meaningful look.

"Kay, I'm fine. Lie down." With a huff, Kay pulled his head off the table and laid down underneath, looking mournfully up at Bodhi as if to say _Can you believe this?_

"Sorry," Cassian said to Bodhi. "He worries about me."

"This is Kay?" Bodhi asked. "I remember you telling me about him but I didn't realize he was part horse."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot," Cassian replied simply before sliding Bodhi a menu, pad, and pen. "Just write down whatever you want."

"I never knew Kay was a service dog,” Bodhi said after a minute, desperate to fill the silence.

"Yeah, I know I don’t talk about him much. He only wears his vest when he's here, otherwise you might never know. My friend Kay trained him."

Bodhi paused and looked up. "Wait, you have a friend named Kay?"

Cassian looked like he was about to answer, but paused as another employee, a guy with a nametag that declared him to be "Ruescott" seemed to poke around and do a very bad job of pretending he wasn't staring at them.

“Looking for something?” Cassian asked.

“Just checking that we’re full up here, Captain” Ruescott replied.

“I’m pretty sure Tonc did exactly that a few minutes ago.”

“Oh,” was all Ruescott could seem to say before slinking back into the back.

Cassian turned back to Bodhi. “What were we talking about?”

“Your friend Kay.”

"Right. Yes, I have a friend named Kay, who works as a vet and trains service dogs. He gave me," Cassian pointed to the dog currently looking like he was having an existential crisis under the table, "Kay."

"He named the dog after himself?" Bodhi asked, watching as a woman with curly black hair with a nametag declaring her "Shara" refilled a few pastries and smiled brightly at them before heading into the back again.

"He said it was because it was like he was always around to help."

“That’s…” it was on the tip of Bodhi’s tongue to say something along the lines of “sweet” or “amazing” but he couldn’t think of a word that encompassed both. He didn’t get much of a chance to respond anyway, as this time Tonc came wandering back up front, giving Cassian a look that felt like the spiritual cousin to the looks Jyn gave Bodhi every time Cassian came into the coffee shop. Cassian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Look," Cassian said, sounding tired, "I need to take Kay for his walk. Would you like to join us?"

Bodhi looked at Cassian in surprise. "I- sure. Absolutely. Just give me a few minutes to finish ordering?"

If anything, Cassian looked about as surprised as Bodhi felt in that moment. At least they were on the same page. "That’s fine, I need to let everyone know I'm leaving anyway."

The air had gotten crisper during the time Bodhi had been in there, and he had to zip his hoodie up properly against the chill as he and Cassian left the bakery.

“Are you done for the day or do you need to go back?” Bodhi asked.

“I’m done,” Cassian replied, but something about the way he said it made Bodhi wonder if he was talking about something other than his shift. “I take Kay for a walk after my shifts every day, otherwise I have a tendency to just wander around my flat and not go anywhere.”

"Ah. Hey, do you mind if I ask what's up with all of them calling you Captain?"

Cassian shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure, but they started calling me that after the old owner of the shop gave me the place."

" _Gave_ you the place?" Bodhi repeated in disbelief. "Someone just gives away whole bakeries?"

"Yeah. I had a similar reaction when Bail made the offer to me last year."

"How's it working for you?"

"I think I liked it better when I just came in to do the daily bake. A little less stressful, definitely less drama. I am glad Leia decided to stick around to do the bookkeeping if nothing else."

"Leia?"

"Oh- the old owner's daughter. He was going to leave the place to her when he retired, but Leia was more interested in making it to Parliament."

"Wait- Leia Organa? Wasn't there some bullshit article a few months ago about her getting arrested during a protest?"

"Yeah, I saw that article," Cassian said, voice tight with anger. He cleared his throat, and his fingers tightened a little on Kay's lead. "Why do you call it bullshit?"

Bodhi shook his head and forced himself to unclench his jaw. "Off the top of my head? There’s no way that protest turned violent any time before the police arrived. Give me time, though, I'm sure I can come up with more." Cassian merely hummed in response, and Bodhi wasn't sure what to make of that.

They came to a small park - well, Bodhi wasn't sure he'd call it a park, it was a small square of grass and three trees in an otherwise urban wasteland and positively overrun by people with baby carriages. They managed to find a spot under one of the trees, sitting under the shade. Kay wandered as far away as his current lead length would allow and collapsed into the grass rolling around in the most long-suffering fashion Bodhi had ever witnessed in a dog.

"Jyn told me you went home to sleep," Cassian said eventually, leaning against the trunk of the tree and looping the end of Kay’s lead carelessly over his wrist. "Bad night?"

"No, nothing like that. I ended up staying up all night trying to work out a new coffee recipe."

"All night? Does it usually take that long to work out a recipe?"

"Depends on the recipe. The same thing happened when I was working on the chai blends,” Bodhi cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. “How long have you worked at the bakery?"

"About five years," Cassian replied. "Started almost as soon as I got my diploma from Cordon Bleu."

"What did you study there?"

"Pastry making."

"Can I safely assume you're the pâtissier at Life Is Sweet then?"

"Yeah, you can assume that," Cassian said, looking at Bodhi with a grin, making Bodhi's heart stutter in his chest. "Melshi and I. Shara and Tonc do... everything else?"

"All the heavy lifting, then?" Bodhi suggested, and Cassian's answering scowl just made him laugh. “But honestly, your pastries are good.”

“Thanks,” Cassian replied, and around Cassian’s small smile Bodhi could have swore he saw Cassian’s face turn a little pink. "What about you? I know you opened the coffee shop a year ago."

“Oh…” Bodhi rubbed at his face. A few feet away Kay rolled onto his back and seemed content to try to sleep with his legs hanging in the air. "Well, I went to school for 2D art. All of the watercolor paintings hanging in the shop are mine."

"I wondered about that. All of them were just signed BR and I had no idea if that was you or someone with the same initials. I always did like the watercolors, guess I know why now."

“Really?” 

“You seem surprised.”

“I guess- I'm just glad you liked them. Though I havent had much time to paint since Jyn and I opened the coffee shop." Bodhi couldn't help but think that he'd like nothing more than to paint Cassian, see if he could press these emotions into a canvas, something that would resemble the feeling when he watched sunlight filter through the trees. 

Cassian turned and the smile he gave Bodhi made him really wished he hadn't done that, because It was distracting him enough that Bodhi almost missed Cassian’s next question. "Does anyone try to buy your paintings?"

"Yeah, it happens a lot. I do sell them, though I finally set prices for them after I kept getting offers from ten to five hundred pounds."

"Holy shit, really? Did you take the offer for five hundred?"

Bodhi shook his head, grinning. "I almost didn't. Had a little trouble believing someone would want to spend that much money one of my paintings."

"Well, why not? Everything you do is amazing."

Bodhi turned to look at Cassian, speechless, mind whirling. They were so close all Bodhi could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Cassian. After a moment Cassian looked down, absently checking Kay's lead. “The bark of this tree keeps digging into my back.”

“Well, you know a tree’s bark is always worse than it’s bite.”

Sighing, Cassian closed his eyes, though it was clear he was trying not to smile. "I don't know if I should leave you here or kiss you for making that terrible joke." 

"I'd prefer the kiss, if I get to choose."

Cassian looked at him searchingly, and Bodhi could feel his brain start to fog up. The desire to kiss him that had been building all afternoon -- hell, all _year_ \-- filling him to overflowing, focusing his vision, his thoughts lost on this one thing. 

“Do you really want me to kiss you?”

Bodhi licked his lips. _“Yes.”_

The word was barely out of Bodhi’s mouth before Cassian leaned forward and kissed him. His lips dragged across Bodhi's in one of the softest kisses Bodhi had ever experienced, the sensation causing Bodhi's eyes to fall shut as he kissed Cassian back.

It felt like slow motion daylight pouring through windows, warm, bright and golden. The feeling pooled in his chest and spread through his limbs, making Bodhi feel incongruently light and heavy all at once. He pressed closer to Cassian, letting his fingers trail down Cassian’s arm, tangling their fingers together. Even after pulling away, those golden tones still swam through Bodhi, making it difficult to open his eyes.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Cassian admitted, letting his forehead rest against Bodhi’s.

“Me too. I was terrified you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

“Are you kidding?” Cassian pulled away slightly from Bodhi and cradled Bodhi’s face in his palm. “That’s impossible.”

Bodhi felt himself smile, those glimmering feelings flowing slowly through his veins and he leaned in to steal another kiss, aching to simply wrap himself in Cassian and never leave.

“Do you have to go back to work?” Cassian asked.

“Not until tomorrow, which is great because it’s such a nice day. We could stay here for a while if you like.”

Cassian smiled again, but instead of replying he pulled Bodhi back in for another kiss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Jyn looked up from her Sudoku puzzle when Bodhi came in a few hours later after a the usual cryptic phone call from Jyn. Bodhi double checked in the window of a random shop that, at the very least, his hair was safely back into the confines of his ponytail before allowing himself back into the coffee shop.

“Good afternoon, sunshine,” Jyn called out, getting up and producing a package from behind the counter and setting it in front of Bodhi. "You'll never believe what I managed to find."

Bodhi looked at the package. "Yeah? Open it then."

" _You_ open it. It's for you anyway."

"It better not be a severed head. Or another teapot."

"You're one to talk. You have," Jyn started, counting points off on her fingers, "regular mugs for drip coffee, the tall or wide mugs for lattes and cappuccinos, those small cups for espresso shots, English sets for black tea, Japanese and Chinese sets for green tea, glasses for Moroccan tea, silver pots for- actually I don't know what the silver pots are even for-"

"They're urns, and they're for coffee, tea and/or hot water," Bodhi interrupted petulantly. "And those tea sets are yours."

"Right, point is, we clearly both have a problem with this so you might as well open your present."

Making a face at her, Bodhi pulled the package closer, peeling away the plastic and the damp newspaper. "Holy shit, where did you find this?" Bodhi demanded, staring at the long sought-after clay pot.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she replied smugly.

"What are you, five?"

"Five and a half!"

“I thought it only got this loud on Mondays,” someone said behind Bodhi, making him jump. He turned to see a regular, Chirrut, with Baze right behind him.

“Where did you come from?”

“The door,” Chirrut replied easily.

“Your usuals?” Jyn asked, hopping back off her stool.

“Yes, please.” Chirrut replied before picking the conversation back up with Bodhi. “I take it a new pot has been added to the collection?”

“Yeah. It’s a olla de barro,” Bodhi explained. “Every site I’ve been on looking up recipes for cafe de olla kept yelling about how using this was the only way to make it authentic.”

“Hmm.” Chirrut let a hand rest on the counter. “Do you know why I enjoy coming here so much?” he asked as Jyn started making Baze’s usual, snagging a can of evaporated milk that they kept in stock specifically for Baze’s coffee with tea.

“I figured it was because you liked our tea.”

“Well, yes, that’s part of it. You go out of your way to make your customers happy.” Chirrut tapped the pot. “Though I feel this is more personal to you.”

Something clicked in Bodhi’s head. “Yes? I feel like I’m missing something.”

“This is for your young man from the bakery, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Jyn chimed in. “He finally asked Cassian out today.”

“Finally,” Baze muttered before Bodhi could say anything. "I was starting to think you'd never get around to asking him," Baze said bluntly.

"Thanks," Bodhi said dryly as Jyn placed Baze’s order on the counter.

“I’ll find a place to sit,” Baze said to Chirrut before turning and leaving the counter.

"Don't mind Baze," Chirrut said easily, accepting his tea from Jyn. "He’s just going to be cranky now that you’ve effectively told him he lost our bet."

Bodhi stared at Chirrut. "You made a bet about me?"

“Of course. It’s more fun that way.”

Bodhi’s dropped his head into his hands and groaned as Baze called Chirrut over to their table.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The pastry delivery came around 5:30 in the morning, brought in by Shara that day, who, as far as Bodhi was concerned, was far too alert and bubbly for that time of day, or for the weather given that it had been raining since nearly four.

"The Captain told me the top box is especially for you," Shara announced, winking at Bodhi before setting the boxes on the counter, slapping a receipt for confirmed delivery on top and vanishing the way she came.

Tugging the box off the stack and dealing with Jyn who decided peering over his shoulder and whispering _"Let me see! Let me see!"_ was the best course of action, Bodhi pulled it open. Whatever Bodhi was expecting to find, it wasn't a bouquet of fondant flowers. Well, bouquet might have been a misnomer, it was three tiger lilies arranged carefully above a half dozen pain au chocolats, and the candy flowers did eventually make their way into the cake stand sitting on top of the pastry case along with three carefully displayed danish. This did not, however, seem to improve the moods or personalities of the customers.

"Why do you even have square bags? Do you know how much tea that wastes? Besides not getting an even brew?"

Bodhi shut off the steam and poured the shots into the prepped mug. It was the same white guy in a knit cap who always wore some kind of metal t-shirt that made Bodhi wonder if they had any other clothes in their closet. "Sir, it's all we have, so if you'd rather not get your tea and try something else..."

There was a long pause, and Bodhi almost wanted to turn around to see the guy's face, but he stayed focused on constructing the latest bit of latte art - a simple heart this time around. Setting the finished latte on the counter, Bodhi called out. "One vanilla latte!" before turning to the customer at the register. "Did you decide?"

"I'll take a tea," the customer huffed at him. " But just remember what I said."

"Of course."

"And make sure you pour the water over the bag! Dunking will just bruise the flavor!"

Bodhi dug out a mug glanced at Jyn she came out of the back room and caught her look of barely concealed amusement. "Bruises the flavor, does it?" Jyn muttered as she headed back behind the register. Bodhi shook his head and handed off the tea to the begrudged man just as the door jingled open.

"Ayesha!" Bodhi rounded the counter and greeted his sister with a hug. "What're you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my little bro's hipster business?" Ayesha asked as she attempted to shake the rain off her umbrella. Giving up, she set the umbrella next to the door and slung an arm around Bodhi's shoulders, plucking at Bodhi's knit cap, pulling it down over his forehead. "How's business, anyway?"

"Fine, and it's not hipster," Bodhi complained, fixing his cap.

"Okay, fine, hippie then."

Bodhi sighed. "Why're you here?"

"I have an appointment with a client in about forty-five minutes," Ayesha replied, sighing. "I figured I could stop here for some caffeine since I was in the neighborhood."

Suddenly Jyn leaned over the counter. "You should ask him about the coffee."

"Jyn-"

"Coffee?" Ayesha repeated, then a look of understanding crossed her face. "Does it have anything to do with all those coffee recipes you've been looking up?"

"It does. I'm just hoping it all goes okay. I mean, what if-"

Ayesha reached out and placed a hand on Bodhi's arm, effectively cutting him off. "Hey, given everything you've told me lately? I'm sure everything will be fine." She grinned. "And he seems to like you, so that'll help too."

Bodhi gave Ayesha a thin smile. "Thanks." He perked up. "Hey, do you want to try some?"

"Sure, I'm game.”

Pouring his sister a to-go cup, Bodhi waited as patiently as he could as she took a sip. And then another. “What do you think?”

Ayesha paused, looking thoughtful. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to drink some more.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “I take it you like it, then.”

“Yes, I like it. It kind of reminds me of gingerbread. What did Jyn think?”

“ _Jyn_ ,” Bodhi started, “was unhelpful-"

"What do you expect, I don't like coffee," Jyn replied in her usual Friday morning pose, sitting behind the counter, bent over her Sudoku puzzle. "By the way, what's in that box over there?" she asked suddenly asked, gesturing to the package that had been sitting on the counter since the mail had come in.

"I'd been thinking about getting terracotta cups. Figured since I was having trouble finding a proper pot for- what?" Bodhi demanded when he saw Jyn roll her eyes.

"Didn't we have a conversation yesterday about how we already have enough tea and coffee -" Jyn gestured vaguely, "-related items?"

"Don't we have that conversation every time one of us buys something new?"

"Yes, but-" Jyn paused, looking back at the package suspiciously. "Tell me you didn't."

"Something tells me he did," Ayesha said, settling her chin on her hand.

Bodhi looked at Ayesha then Jyn silently, walking over to the box and slicing it open with his keys. Pulling back the cardboard flaps revealed several heavily wrapped terra cotta cups.

"Fuck me, you already bought them."

"Yeah, I thought that was obvious. And you can't tell me to get rid of them because I have a matching set," Bodhi said gleefully, picking the box up and heading into the back

"You know what?" Jyn called after him, "I don't care anymore. You're going to have to figure out where to put them, though. Maybe trade out the horrible red-orange seventies mugs?"

"You'll pry those out of my cold, dead hands," Bodhi yelled back.

Jyn rolled her eyes again and focused on the customer at the register, an east Asian woman wearing a bright red scarf and lime green gloves. "Hi, what can I get you?"

"Medium iced latte to go. Oh, and can I get one of those lovely looking danish?"

"Sure thing. Warmed up?"

"No, thank you."

Jyn snagged the pastry out of the case and slipped it into a paper sleeve before handing it to the customer as Ayesha put a lid on her cup.

"All right, I'm off. Good luck with the thing, little brother." Walking out, Ayesha passed Cassian, who she gave a bright and cheerful "Good morning!" which made Cassian pause and look after her as she left the shop.

Cassian was looking a little worse for the wear that morning, hair soaked from the rain, but he smiled as soon as he saw Bodhi, though, just seeing Cassian was like a balm for Bodhi's nerves. His palms were still sweaty as hell, though. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Cassian greeted as they took up their usual spots leaning against the pastry case. He pointed to the flowers in the cake stand. "I see you've taken to decorating your pastry case."

"They're from a secret admirer. Speaking of, it looks like you could use a towel or three." 

“I could,” Cassian admitted, swiping at his dripping hair. “I forgot my umbrella at home this morning, just a brilliant start to the day.”

“Well, come on. I’ve got some in the back.”

"Sorry about being late this morning," Cassian said as soon as they were both in the backroom. "I feel kind of horrible about it, especially after yesterday."

"Cassian, it's cool. I mean it." Bodhi handed Cassian a roll of paper towels, which he used to start mopping at his hair. "I take it you’ve had more trouble than just forgetting your umbrella."

"The rain is only half of it. Had a rack of cakes fall this morning, caught my shoulder.” 

“Oh god- you didn’t break anything, did you?”

“I’m fine, it’s just bruised,” Cassian replied, chucking the used towels into the trash. “If it starts swelling I’ll check with the doctor.”

"I’m just glad you’re okay,” Bodhi said, his words still not meshing with relief flooding through him. “Did you manage to salvage any of your cakes?"

"No, everything on the rack, just-" Cassian made a sweeping motion with his hand. “Calling it a mess is an understatement.” He paused, twisting his lips in thought. “I was hoping I might be able to kiss you good morning?"

Bodhi's heart gave a kick and it was a wonder it didn't jump right out of his chest. "Of course."

It was just a quick press of Cassian's lips against his, feeling Cassian's breath against his cheek, thankfully short and sweet or Bodhi wasn't sure he'd make it out of that backroom alive. Just a simple hello, good morning, _you taste like sunshine and that feels like a very strange thing to think._

Pulling away, Bodhi let his fingers wrap in the bottom hem of Cassian's jumper, rubbing against the soft fabric. “Feel any better?”

“A little,” Cassian admitted. “Though I may need to kiss you again just to be sure.”

Bodhi just grinned at him and pulled Cassian in for another kiss, letting his fingers tangle in the wet strands of hair this time. "Hey, do you have a bit of time to sit?" he asked after breaking the kiss.

"I do," Cassian said, looking at him quizzically. "What for?"

“You’ll see. It’s a good thing, I promise.” 

As Cassian snagged a table near the counter, Bodhi rubbed his hands on his jeans in a futile attempt to make his palms less sweaty before quickly prepping a French press, filling it with coffee and only spilling a little on the counter. "You've kissed the guy, why are you so nervous," Bodhi muttered to himself as he wiped up the mess and carried the press out, snagging a mug as he passed by. He brought it over to where Cassian was sitting, setting everything in front of him.

Cassian peered at the French press, then pulled off the top for a moment so he could smell it properly. "This smells like café de olla," Cassian said, looking at Bodhi curiously.

"Yeah, it is," Bodhi replied, sitting down across from Cassian in the hopes it would help his nervousness. "I managed to get my hands on a clay pot, believe it or not."

Cassian looked up at Bodhi in surprise. "You did?" He turned in his chair, spotting the pot sitting behind the counter. “Holy shit, how did I miss that?”

"I don't know, maybe you were too distracted by my face.”

“It is a nice face,” Cassian replied, and dammit, Bodhi _did not blush._ “Where did you find it?”

"I don't know. Jyn still won't tell me where she found it." From the counter, Jyn merely stuck her tongue out at him before going back to her Sudoku puzzle.

Bodhi’s heart absolutely was not in his throat as he watched Cassian pour himself a cup, and his palms did not start sweating again as Cassian finally tasted the coffee. Only after the delighted expression crossed Cassian’s face helped quell his anxiety.

“How is it?

“It’s good, it’s very good. It has that flavor I’ve been missing. But…” 

At Cassian’s somewhat sheepish expression, Bodhi prompted him. “But what?”

“Next time could you add chocolate to it?”

Bodhi couldn’t help it, he started laughing. “Of course.”

Cassian reached across the table and took Bodhi's hands in his, sweaty palms and all. "Thank you."

When Cassian smiled and squeezed Bodhi's fingers, Bodhi wondered if Cassian was talking about the coffee at all. Either way, it was worth seeing Cassian smile like that.

“You’re welcome,” Bodhi replied, meaning it in every way it could be interpreted, and smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> [[Here's a recipe for cafe de olla](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=en&sl=es&tl=en&u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mexican-authentic-recipes.com%2Fbebidas-cafe_de_olla.html&sandbox=1)]  
> [[And another recipe for cafe de olla](https://www.mexicoinmykitchen.com/2012/11/cafe-de-olla-recipe.html)]


End file.
